Back to the Future: The Game
Summary Back to the Future: The Game is a Puzzle Solving game which is available for both Wii and Playstation 3. Story It's May 15, 1986 several months after high school student named Marty McFly endured a weekend of traveling back through the space-time continuum with an extremely perplexed inventor named Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown when he designed a DeLorean Sports Car into a time machine. Believing that his time traveling experience is well behind him, Marty helps his father George with Doc Brown's garage sale. During all this, Marty sees the DeLorean (which was supposed to be destroyed) with a message from Doc Brown asking for help, after finding out where in time Doc Brown might be, Marty heads to 1931 to rescue Doc Brown. But what Marty will soon realize that the space time continuum will once again alter around him. Game Modes Episodes In the game, you gat to choose 5 episodes in this (supposedly non-canon) story after the 3 movies. In each epsiode you can start the game, save it and then quit, use the help guide or sett the game in the options menu. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Oh, my goodness, Back to the Future. I am a fan of the movie series, and I can talk about this movie series all day long and is also one of *my* personal favorite movies of all time. I heard of this game, but I only had a Wii at the time, so I had to miss out on the game at first, but when it came out last year, I wanted to give my Wii another attempt (as I haven't played it since Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games) with this version of the game. Graphics The graphics in the are quite good (especially for a budget game company). The graphics have a cartoonish look, but they still look good. Though the only drawback is that (in the Wii version at least) the graphics have a technical issue, the frame rate is inconsistant (at times they're fast, at times they're slow), but because of the gameplay style, this issue shouldn't be a lot of trouble. '''Rating: '''7.5 Music The soundtrack of this game has a mixture of the soundtrack from the 3 aformentioned movies and a new soundtrack. The Back to The Future overture sounds great with the HD sounds and mixing in with the new soundtracks as well. '''Rating: '''9 Sounds/Voice The sounds in the game are recycled from the movies (which may or may not be a good thing), but there are new sound effects (which also may or may not be a good thing). The voices are also good. Though don't expect the BTTF regulars to be in this game (and yes I mean Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd, though MJF makes not 1 but 2 cameo appearences), but you wouldn't notice at first because the voices sound *just* like the BTTF regulars (well, most of them anyway). '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay to this game is somewhat similar to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, you go around asking questions to random people and present items at certain times, though Marty also has more freedom of movement instead of just menu selection. Because of the menu selection gameplay, the controls are very simple to learn, you can move Marty with the control stick as well as moving a cursor across the screen. '''Rating: '''9.5 Replay Value The replay value of this game can be somewhat a disappointment for those who like extra content, because there's not much to do once you complete the game or things to unlock. '''Rating: '''1 Final Thoughts This game (the inconsistant frame rate aside) is surprisingly good. For those who prefer easy to learn game controls and those die hard Back to the Future fans, this will definately feel right at home. '''Overall Rating: '''7